


[Podfic] Hide In The Moments Between

by MokuK



Series: MokuK's Podfics [9]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MokuK/pseuds/MokuK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of TriffidsandCuckoos' Hide In The Moments Between</p><p>Sometimes all Eve wants to do is take her two boys and put them in a box somewhere, away from the world, where even they can’t hurt themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Hide In The Moments Between

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hide In The Moments Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/599206) by [TriffidsandCuckoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriffidsandCuckoos/pseuds/TriffidsandCuckoos). 



**Fic:**  [Hide In The Moments Between](599206)

 **Fandom:**  Skyfall (2012), James Bond (Movies)

 **Pairings:** Moneypenny/Q, James Bond/Moneypenny, James Bond/Q, James Bond/Eve Moneypenny/Q

 **Characters:**  Eve Moneypenny James Bond, Q

 **Author:**  TriffidsandCuckoos

 **Reader:**  Mokuren no Ken

 **Rated:**  G

 **Summary:** Sometimes all Eve wants to do is take her two boys and put them in a box somewhere, away from the world, where even they can’t hurt themselves.

 **Length:**  00:09:20

 **Cover Art:**  None

 **Music:**  None

 **Download:**  [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/703bi709awjbu04/Hide_In_The_Moments_Between.mp3)


End file.
